


hard to feel alone

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, How could i forget the weird hand hob positioning, Jealousy, Possessive Number Five | The Boy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, and there’s three of them!, did you guys know i was tempted to get some bears to position this, i know that y’all read my tags and i need you to all know, okay i also use marvel action figures too sue me, that is how i once wrote a benfiveya fic but i only have so many bears, that i’m not any less cursed irl, that’s right i’ve written the cursed foursome fic that has lived rent free in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: It was almost overwhelming. All of the feelings inside of her, seconds away from bursting. She felt like she could end the world with them, but she didn’t worry about it, knowing that she had them to make sure that wouldn’t happen.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	hard to feel alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coldstares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldstares/gifts).



> This fic IS just a foursome with Old Man Five/Sparrow Five/Five/Vanya, and it IS me coping with missing the days of writing on Honeypot. (Without, like, just updating the Cursed Momma Mia fic...) Please read all tags before you read this fic! 
> 
> I am dedicating this to Blue Sam, who drew wonderful fanart of Honeypot for me and also ADORES Old Man Five. Hope that he’ll appreciate this! 💕

It was almost absurd. 

Their voices were murmuring to her, much more gentle with her than they were with each other. She didn’t mind how they acted to one another, so long as nobody got hurt. 

At least not physically. 

She knew that she was likely being selfish, letting them touch her this way, but she also knew that they wanted her just as much as she did them. The Sparrow's eyes didn’t hold the same jealousy as his hand cupped her ass, lubed up fingers dipping inside of her to prepare her for him. Then again, he hadn’t known her all of his life, so he wouldn’t exactly think the same way as the other two did. He was from another universe, one where they’d never met, and he just seemed to be overjoyed at the concept of getting to fuck her. 

“You’re doing so well,” Five muttered, glancing up at her from against her chest. It still was startling to see him in his 40 year old body, just as startling as it was to see the 58 year old one. Looking at the Sparrow, though, was different, for he didn’t look at her the same way. Before Five started mouthing at her nipple again, he added, “I love to touch you.”

She ran her hands through his hair, trying not to wince at the broken noises he made. When he slipped inside of her, his cock inside of her cunt, she groaned, tightening her grip on his hair and pulling, glancing up at the Five not touching her with a small smile, perfectly aware that when she was done with the other two that he’d take his time with her, not having the same urgency as the other two. It was easier to fathom him having waited his entire life for her, with how patiently he acted now. Her body trembled as she tried to imagine what was in store for her, gasping as she felt the Sparrow’s fingers move more insistently inside of her. 

“I can take it,” she grunted. “I’m ready.” 

The Sparrow pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, slowly inching inside of her, feeling like it took forever before he bottomed out, though she knew that it probably wasn’t that long a time at all. “You’re comfortable?” This was about as kind as he got with her, but she never feared that he wouldn’t stop if she wasn’t. It seemed more like an indifference than anything, but she also knew part of it had to be a facade. At her nod, he kissed her neck again, rocking his hips a little. “Good.” 

Her lips were quickly captured by the Five on the other side of her, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gasping against his mouth as she felt them both moving inside of her. 

It was almost overwhelming. All of the feelings inside of her, seconds away from bursting. She felt like she could end the world with them, but she didn’t worry about it, knowing that she had them to make sure that wouldn’t happen. 

Her head tilted, seeing the eldest (at least physically) of them watching her, and she beckoned him forward, needing all of them. He stepped forward, climbing onto the bed and sitting down beside her head, setting his hand on her cheek. She opened her mouth a little, whining as his thumb traced over his lips, resting her head on his lap. 

“I missed you so much,” he told her softly, leaning down quickly to kiss her forehead, the tenderness of the touch apparently setting her Five off, his movements just the slightest bit rougher, causing her to groan. She set her palm against the eldest Five’s growing erection, mainly to see if the other would fuck her harder because of it. As soon as she started touching him, though, she just wanted to hear more of his praise, nearly purring as he grunted, “You’re doing so well, V.” 

Her hand sped up, eyes closing tightly as she just listened to the sounds around her, of the three heartbeats nearly deafening her ears. 

She could barely think over the pleasure coursing through her, feeling herself clench around her Five. The Sparrow was gentler than he usually would be, considering what she was doing could be painful if he wasn’t, but his grip on her hip bone, nails digging into her skin, was enough to cause her breath to get all shaky. When she’d been on her pills, she’d struggled to feel anything at all with sex, doing whatever she could to recieve pleasure, often resulting in rough sex with partners. Feeling the Sparrow be this forceful with her was more what she had been used to, back when she was on her pills. 

“I need you,” she gasped, and she didn’t know who she was directing the words to or if she was saying that to all of them. She didn’t know if she  _ wanted _ to know, aware that what she was doing right now wasn’t what normal people would want. As her palms tightened around the eldest Five’s cock, she added, “I can’t lose you again.”

The Sparrow grunted, not caring at all that she wasn’t directing her words to him, probably aware that he wouldn’t ever be his first choice, considering they’d not known one another until about a month ago. She was pretty certain he was just trying to provoke the others when he said, “You don’t have to worry about me leaving you.” His tongue dragged against the skin between her shoulder blades.  _ “I  _ wouldn’t ever leave you behind.” 

She would almost reprimand him, but the feeling of her Five getting even rougher, his movements starting to lose the finesse he’d had before, wasn’t exactly something worth getting upset about.  _ “Fuck,”  _ she whimpered, never having felt so full before, wanting the feeling of their cum inside of her. “I need to—”

The Sparrow kept kissing along her back, but the eldest Five started tweaking her nipples and the other Five started thumbing at her clit, causing her mouth to open up as she rapidly reached a climax. Her body relaxed against the men, asking them softly to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
